This invention is directed to a clear firm gel suitable for use in various personal care applications. The improved gel includes a gelator; an alkylmethylsiloxane polymer or copolymer for improving the clarity of the gel, and for strengthening the gel, and increasing its firmness and rigidity; and an oil.
Recent trends in consumer buying has shifted in emphasis to a demand for clear products. These products range from fuels for automotive vehicles, to household and personal care products including dish washing and laundry detergents, as well as skin and hair care products in the form of lotions, solutions, and gels. One is apt to find on store shelves consumer oriented products such as clear shampoos, clear sunscreens, clear bath oils, clear deodorants, clear antiperspirants, and clear dentifrices. Since consumers tend to equate clarity with environmental friendliness and purity, the demand for clear products is likely to continue.
It is difficult to produce a clear product. In the case of stick type products, it is also difficult to produce a solid product with the appropriate rigidity. Not all basic ingredients necessary to formulate clear products lend themselves to clarity, or to firmness for that matter, particularly when they are combined with all of the other ingredients required for a successful formulated product. This is especially true in formulations found in the personal care arena.
Thus, the problem sought to be solved by the present invention is the production of a gel product, suitable for use as a base ingredient in personal care applications. This problem is solved according to the invention, by combining certain basic components into a formulation.
The benefits and advantages derived from the invention are that a solid product which is effective for use as a component in personal care products can effectively be produced which will meet consumer demands for clarity and rigidity in the marketplace.